Salvarme de mi mismo
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Una vez alguien me dijo que no hay mayor peligro para una persona que uno mismo. Quizá este era el momento oportuno para trasladar la guerra que me envolvía en una guerra en mi interior, conmigo mismo... de salvarme.


**Salvarme de mi mismo**

Una vez alguien me dijo que no hay mayor peligro para una persona que uno mismo. En el momento le di vueltas a la frase para encontrarle alguna sentido, cuando en realidad sólo tenía que leerla del derecho, no había mensaje oculto o entre líneas, no tenía que darla vuelta para entenderla como hacía Luna con el Quisquilloso. Pero claro, cuando me di cuenta ya había caído, me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde, me di cuenta porque ya había sido victima de mi mismo.

Cualquiera que me viera -y puedo poner las manos en el fuego por ello- diría que Draco Malfoy era feliz siendo el cabrón arrogante que era. Que disfrutaba de cada lastimoso "sangre sucia" que espetaba contra la heroína de los Gryffindors, que era capaz de vender a su propia madre con tal de salvarse el pellejo o seguir siendo considerado El Príncipe de las Serpientes. Pero que lejos que estaban todos con sus teorías de mierda.

En Hogwarts los cotilleos eran moneda corriente a diario, y hablar de los demás era un tema más recurrido que los estudios o incluso los partidos de Quidditch. Pero en verdad ¿quién se interesaba por corroborar los rumores? NADIE, ¿Quién se ocupaba de conocer realmente a alguien antes de etiquetarla? NADIE. Bueno, en realidad sí, en mi estadía en aquél castillo sólo conocí cuatro personas capaces de hacerlo: Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y ella.

Nací a la fuerza un 5 de Junio, un mes antes de lo que debería, porque mi padre así lo quería. Y también por sus deseos fui hijo único, el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy Black, y lo que para cualquiera de esos que hablan sin saber era motivo de orgullo y honor, para mi no había sido más que un calvario al que terminé aceptando, acostumbrando, y hasta adaptando hasta tomarlo como parte de mi personalidad... como todo desde mi primer momento de vida: porque mi padre lo quería.

¿Cómo respetar a los _muggles_ si desde que tuve uso de razón me enseñaron que eran seres inferiores, infecciosos, despreciables? ¿Cómo ser capaz de demostrar afecto si ni mi propia madre me había acariciado jamás? ¿Cómo no ser frío, si me enseñaron que llorar era muestra de debilidad y un Malfoy no podía ser débil, que los golpes eran para aprender no para lamentarse por ellos o sentir dolor? ¿Cómo no ser arrogante si crecí en un ambiente donde bastaba decir ser un Malfoy para que te trajeran el mundo a los pies, para que todos te siguieran y bajaran la cabeza? ¿Cómo no sentirme abatido al darme cuenta que no podía sustentar nada de esto? Porque cada vez me costaba más llamarla sangre sucia seguro de que a pesar de ser hija de _muggles_ ella era mejor bruja que yo… un Malfoy. Porque un día descubrí que mis ojos estaban húmedos y que en el fondo de mi pecho sentía un vacío que no era capaz de soportar, y entonces lo único que necesitaba era alguien que me abrazara, o a veces ser yo mismo el autor de dicha acción al ver a aquella castaña llorando por algún rincón… Yo, un Malfoy. Porque a veces saber que todos estaban tras mío por mi apellido y no por quien era en realidad me llenaba de odio, incluso más al ver que quien quería al lado mío justamente me despreciaba por ser ello, y las ganas de mandar la riqueza y pureza de sangre al mismísimo infierno me invadían… a mí, un Malfoy.

Pero como no podía hacer nada, no podía hacerme una transfusión sanguínea y dejar de serlo, no me quedaba otra que tragarme todo eso y crearme un nuevo escudo sustentado por esas órdenes a las que estaba destinado. Si no podía cambiar iba a ser el tipo más cabrón, arrogante, frío y soberbio en todo el puto colegio, quizá me acostumbraría y me olvidaría de todas esas idioteces, quizá así no me afectaría ver que ella con sus amigos era pura risa y conmigo puro desprecio.

Luché como nunca por transformarme en aquél cobarde, y cada vez mi papel era mejor interpretado, salvando que la maldita Gryffindor seguía doliéndome en cada uno de los huesos. ¿Acaso yo no era capaz de entender que no podía quererle? ¿No me bastaba saberlo para borrar ese traicionero sentimiento de mi cuerpo?

Siete años tardé en recordar aquellos ojos azules que me miraron expectantes y llenos de brillo diciéndome que no hay mayor peligro para una persona que uno mismo, y esos siete años tardé en comprenderla al fin. Pero era tarde, ya estaba en guerra con el mundo mágico del bando incorrecto, ya estaba apuntando con la varita al pecho de la dueña de los ojos chocolate que tantas noches me quitaron el sueño, a punto de convertirme en un asesino. Ya era tarde… o quizá no, quizá era el momento oportuno para trasladar la guerra que me envolvía en una guerra en mi interior, conmigo mismo. Era el momento de ser yo, Draco... no un Malfoy, de ganarle a todos los fantasmas que me acosaron por tantos años… de salvarme.

Entonces baje la varita, y sus ojos hasta ahora apretados con fuerza para no verme se clavaron en los míos, y lo próximo que supe fue que me estaba abrazando y con una sonrisa se separaba y corría a seguir su combate.

Y lo supe, la batalla estaba ganada… Hermione me había salvado de mi mismo.

¿Eran capaces de conocer todo aquello todos esos estúpidos que murmuraban en el Gran Salón tras que cruzaba la puerta? NO. Pero ya no me importaba, sobreviví con ello diecisiete años de mi vida, podría hacerlo ahora mientras yo y la muchacha que ahora me sonreía y apretaba con fuerza mi mano lo tuviéramos en claro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Pequeño y simple OS que se me dio por escribir como "homenaje" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) a nuestro querido Draco Malfoy en el día de su cumpleaños. Como dije, es corto y simple... y una pequeña manera de expresar que es lo que hizo que me enamorara de este personaje y lo hiciera uno de mis favoritos. Espero haberles contagiado el sentimiento, les haya gustado y sobre todo disfrutado la lectura!._

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews:). _

_Besos!_


End file.
